1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a finger-wearable mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Disclosure
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal. In response to an increasing demand for diversified functions, the terminal has been realized in the form of a multimedia player with multiple functions such as shooting a photographic object as a still image or moving images, reproducing digital audio and video compression files, playing a game, receiving a broadcast or the like. Furthermore, structural and software modifications to the mobile terminal are considered for supporting and improving functions of the mobile terminal.
A wearable mobile terminal that is wearable on one portion of a human body is under development. A ring-type terminal is realized as a device for transmitting and receiving a control signal. Unlike in a mobile terminal that is wearable on a user's head or wrist, very fine and complex movements of a user's finger with a fingerprint are detected.
However, a currently realized ring-type terminal has a construction that is suitable for the simple insertion of the finger through the ring-type terminal, and thus is utilized as a simple control device that detects the control command when the ring-type terminals is worn on the user's finger.